Mass Effect: Direct Intervention
by Turagon36
Summary: Admiral David Carver is supposed to be dead. He tried to make the ultimate sacrifice to save his home planet, but powers beyond him have other plans and Carver is thrown into another universe. He must contend with new allies and enemies as he adapts to a strangely familiar, yet at the same time, alien galaxy. (Loosely follows canon story of all 3 ME's & DLC.)


_**A/N: I know i'm going to get questions about David Carver. Since i haven't actually written the story he comes from yet, I can't just say "go here and read this so you can understand it better". Instead I'll be explaining what I deem important to Carver's history through flashbacks throughout the story which may or may not occur regularly, and the occasional explanation from the man himself. Feel free to PM me if you have other questions, but otherwise be patient. They will be answered eventually. **_

_**Multiple alterations will be made to the plot of all 3 Mass Effect games.  
**_

_**Rated M for: Occasional Strong Language, Blood and Gore, and the possibility of explicit content later down the road. **_

_** Also, as a disclaimer, i do not own Mass Effect, that honor goes to BioWare. **_

_**Also, if you're wondering why the cover image says "By: FarCry845", I was originally going to upload this story to my dA account.  
**_

* * *

**Date: March 14th, 2241 **

**Location: Sol System, Some point between Earth and Mars. **

"Sir."

Admiral David Carver was sitting in the Captain's chair in the now deserted bridge of the USS Houston. Despite being a Dreadnaught, and one of the most powerful ships in the United Earth Government Navy, it wasn't enough to stand up to the Ban'krin hive ship. Minutes earlier Carver had ordered the entire crew to the escape pods, yet he hadn't gone with them. It puzzled Epsilon that the Admiral would risk his own functionality.

"Sir, you need to get to an escape pod. Systems are failing, and I am not sure how much longer I will be able to stabilize our systems." Epsilon said as it's holographic avatar appeared on the arm of the Captain's chair.

"That's not happening Epsilon." Carver replied as he rose from the Captain's chair and headed over to the helm. "I need you to lay in a collision course with the Ban'krin hive ship, arm the nukes and destabilize the core… then get yourself inside one of the HRCE Mech's and get to an escape pod."

"Sir, the probability of you surviving I-"

"I know the odds Epsilon." Carver said, interrupting the artificial intelligence as he seated himself in the helmsman's chair.

"Carver if we evacuate now there is a chance we can gather what UEG forces are left and mount an effective counter attack agai-"

"So what? We should just sacrifice Earth and the 8.5 Billion people living on it!?" Carver shouted angrily.

"With respect sir, this war has seen enough hero's die. I'd rather not add your name to the list."

"And this war has seen enough dead civilians." Carver said, countering Epsilon's show of concern for it's executive officer. The Houston shook as more rounds from the Ban'krin hive ship struck it's hull. Shielding had failed, and weapons were starting to go offline. They were running out of time. "Follow my orders Epsilon. You'll be a bigger asset to the Galactic community in the reconstruction than I will. Besides, you're officially the only one left alive who has seen this war from day one. Someone needs to get it right for the history books."

Epsilon could see that it wasn't going to dissuade the Admiral. The war with the Ban'krin had taken a heavy toll on Carver, both physically and emotionally. Epsilon came to the conclusion that Carver thought this was the only way he could do any further good. Epsilon lacked real emotions, so it couldn't pretend to understand what Carver was going through. Even if Carver hadn't already set his mind on making this sacrifice, Epsilon did not have the ability to control the ships flight path, which meant that if not Carver, then someone else would be at the helm. After a few seconds, Epsilon broke the silence.

"Nuke's have been armed, Reactor core destabilization is complete, collision course for Ban'krin hive ship has been laid in. Transferring systems to HRCE and proceeding to Escape pod… It's been an honor sir." Epsilon said as it's avatar gave the Admiral a salute.

"You too Epsilon… you too." Carver replied.

Epsilon had now fully transferred itself into the High Risk Combat Environment Mech and had just launched it's escape pod when the heavily damaged USS Houston lurched forward and began making it's way towards the hive ship. At it's current velocity, it would impact the hive ship in 30 seconds. Epsilon couldn't help but feel it had made a terrible mistake, yet it couldn't calculate what exactly it was. It watched through the pod's external camera as the Houston impacted with the exterior of the hive ship, followed seconds later by an intense flash of light and a massive shock-wave that nearly knocked the escape pod off course.

And as instantly as it happened, it was over. All that remained were the destroyed hulls of multiple ships from multiple species across the galaxy. They would rebuild, in time. But they would never forget the sacrifices of those that made it possible. Epsilon, would make sure of that.

* * *

"Did we get him in time?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Make sure he arrives in his new universe safely."

"Did you… have a specific universe in mind?"

"One… I'm sure he will enjoy the Challenge."

"Are you sure this is wise? He is not exactly in the best mental state."

"We do not abandon our mandate just because he no longer desires to live. If he takes his own life through other means, then we will not interfere again. Until then, we must ensure his survival. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Good."

* * *

_**A/N: And that's the conclusion of the Prologue. I will try to make updates to this story regularly, but I cannot make a promise I may be unable to keep.  
**_


End file.
